


完美的你 CH.20

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng
Kudos: 1





	完美的你 CH.20

CH.20

容仙也不知道為什麼，明明才在一起不到五天，但居然有了想和她過一輩子的想法，腦海裡居然也想著和眼前這人的甜蜜生活，或許這就是命中注定

「真不後悔??」星伊再次的問著  
「唔...」容仙覺得星伊真的很愛問，直接行動了  
星伊一開始的傻愣，慢慢的把主動權搶了過來，一點一點掠奪容仙嘴裡的空氣

星伊一口氣就把容仙的衣服跟內衣脫掉，溫柔的吻含著，另一邊則是像按摩的方式，揉著適中的胸  
「唔...星」容仙不知道該抓哪裡，只好把星伊抱得很緊  
星伊越舔越有心得，學著小時候舔霜淇淋那樣舔著那樣吸著，也換來容仙不停歇的嬌嗔  
星伊起身把自己的衣服脫去，再把容仙的褲子脫去  
「我也要摸...摸星伊的...」容仙奶聲奶氣的要求著，星伊只好照做，誰叫自己撐不住容仙的撒嬌

「想舔嗎?」星伊脫掉內衣後，就看到容仙一直盯著自己看，只見容仙把頭撇到一旁臉紅紅的，撲到星伊身上  
容仙就像小朋友似的，用著好奇的眼神看著，然後學著星伊剛剛的行為，舔弄著，果不起然星伊也呻吟了幾聲

星伊也不吵容仙，自己則是手往下伸去，用著剛剛按摩胸部的力道，按摩著小穴口  
「唔...討厭...阿~~」容仙完全停止動作，整個人趴在星伊胸口上  
「才這一點你就撐不住了啊?」星伊說完還故意用力壓了幾下  
「你...唔...」容仙根本沒辦法說完整句話  
「別說了，接下來很有你叫的」星伊親了一口容仙後，便爬到容仙的小穴前  
隔著小內內吻著，吻個幾下再用手按摩一下小穴，漸漸的，小內內濕了一塊，星伊慢慢的把容仙的小內內脫掉  
「小色鬼，你看都濕了」星伊故意的還把小內內拿到容仙面前  
「都嘛是你...討厭」容仙整片臉都紅了，頭撇到一旁，星伊也只是笑笑，就繼續奮鬥著

星伊小心翼翼的碰著小穴，碰個一下容仙就抖了一下  
「乖~我在」星伊用著不大不小的聲音，再握著容仙的手，讓他安心點  
星伊翻起小穴的門口，就看到容仙的小紅蒂，星伊用著大拇指，溫柔的磨蹭著  
「唔...阿~星...」容仙的呻吟還帶著大聲的喘息聲  
「怎麼?太刺激了嗎?」星伊停下手的動作，問著一直喘著氣的容仙  
「才...才沒有」容仙依然嘴硬  
「沒有喔?那我繼續囉~」星伊這次直接吻住小穴，不像剛剛舔胸部般溫柔的舔著，而是帶點粗魯的力道舔弄著小穴  
「阿...不要...慢...好舒服...不要...」容仙不知道這是甚麼感覺，一下子覺得舒服一下子又覺得很難受  
星伊的小舌就這樣進出著容仙的小穴，有時容仙的小紅蒂還會被星伊的牙齒不小心刮到，容仙的反應更大  
星伊感覺容仙快到了，一手扣住他的腰，一手握住她的胸，容仙的呻吟聲越來越大聲，星伊的動作也越來越快  
「阿...停...不...呼...」容仙身下一股熱流，大口大口喘著氣  
星伊笑著看著因高潮而臉紅的容仙，越看越喜歡，把自己的衣服弄成個枕頭，讓容仙躺著

「還好嗎?」星伊抱著容仙安撫著他  
「恩...有種很舒服的感覺」容仙躲進星伊懷裡，怕害羞還很小聲說  
「那我們繼續??」星伊低下頭問著  
「還沒完嗎?」容仙睜著大眼看著星伊  
「還沒上你，怎麼算結束呢?」星伊故意在容仙耳旁小聲地說，得到就是容仙的臉紅跟害羞  
「不要忍著，舒服就叫，我很喜歡聽你的聲音的」星伊用著很魅惑的聲音說著

說完就慢慢的從容仙的脖子開始親，留下無數個吻痕，一手揉著容仙的胸，一手撫著容仙的身體  
「唔~星...」容仙的動作也慢慢的越來越大膽，雙腳直接夾住星伊的腰，還磨蹭著  
「想要了啊?」星伊摸著容仙的胸問著  
「恩...」容仙小聲的點點頭  
「想要什麼?要說啊?」星伊開始了他調教女朋友訓練了  
「想要星伊...」容仙害羞的說  
「我?我都在這裡啊?你想要我甚麼?」星伊故意的說  
「我要星伊進入我的身體...」容仙一整個說完就用手摀著自己  
「是不是想要我用手指插進妳的這裏，最好快一點用力一點，然後像剛剛那樣，讓你舒服?」星伊依然用著魅惑的語氣在容仙耳旁說著，手還故意的壓了壓小穴  
「快...星~~」容仙不想說太多，只想趕快感受這未知的一切

「說拜託!」星伊在容仙耳邊說著，還咬了咬他的耳朵  
「拜託...」容仙緊緊閉著眼睛  
「拜託用手指插我」星伊執行著他的性愛訓練  
「拜託星伊用手指插我的小穴」容仙只能一句接著一句說  
「拜託讓我高潮讓我的小穴壞掉」星伊越說越誇張  
「拜託星伊讓我高潮把我的小穴插到壞掉」容仙一整個開竅了  
「真是...這麼想要阿~那...」星伊起身半撐著，然後一把把容仙抱起來  
讓容仙靠在這教室唯一一根的鋼管上，鋼管的冰涼讓容仙嚇到  
「抓好啊!」星伊讓容仙的手抓著鋼管，雙手先是扶著她的腰，容仙也識趣的雙腿夾緊星伊

星伊馬上低下身從容仙的胸開始品嘗，邊品嘗的同時星伊的右手也往下伸去，快速的就闖進小穴，先是在小穴口摸了幾下後，就慢慢的插了進去  
「唔~~啊!!!星...」初經人事的容仙，第一次感覺到這種被侵入的感覺，不討厭但很難受  
「放輕鬆~等下你就會抓著我的手，繼續跟我要的」星伊冷笑著  
星伊吻著容仙，手的動作慢慢的往裏頭探去，但卻停了下來  
「咬著我的肩膀吧!我怕你等下會太疼」容仙還不反應過來，星伊就插了進來，容仙撐不住痛就直接咬住星伊的肩  
「看我，很快就沒事了」星伊安慰著欲哭的容仙，直接吻住他，而手指開始有節奏的抽動著  
「唔...阿...」容仙猛的一直顫抖著，星伊趕緊把容仙抱下來，讓他坐在一台器材上

「還好嗎?」星伊憐愛的撫著容仙的臉  
「嗯!雖然有點痛，但很舒服」容仙閉上眼享受星伊的疼愛  
「舒服就好，我還怕你會因為痛而生氣呢」星伊抱著容仙安撫著  
「才不會，我還有點...」容仙突然害羞地縮到星伊懷裡  
「有點???」星伊疑問的看著容仙  
「想要多來幾次...」容仙說完臉超紅的  
「我可愛的小野貓，你的主人使命必達」星伊笑著

「寶貝，你知道在健身房做愛的好處是什麼嗎?」星伊笑得邪惡，但在容仙眼中覺得星伊又在誘惑他  
「不知道」容仙搖搖頭  
「就是有著無數樣的器材，這樣我們的姿勢會有很多種」星伊說完容仙臉更紅  
「妳怎麼有辦法這樣!!」容仙小力的捶打著星伊的肩  
「妳不很愛嗎?」星伊握住容仙的手  
「唔~你...」星伊拉著容仙的手，往容仙的小穴，輕輕的撩一下，手指上就都是蜜液了  
「妳看，你的水這麼多，剛剛鋼管上也都有著你的水，你看你多性感」星伊故意用給容仙看  
「舔舔看，這是你小穴的味道」星伊拿著手指要容仙嘗嘗，容仙猶豫一下後就馬上舔著，跟舔棒棒糖一樣  
「好了!」星伊看的很是滿足，就把容仙的雙腿打開放在器材上

「我的小野貓，握好握把，接下來你的任務就是把這座墊弄濕」星伊牽著容仙的手，讓他握好握把，自己再跪在容仙面前  
星伊依然吻著那雖然已紅腫但依然甜美的蓓蕾，但手已經在小穴門口蹭著了，先插了一指進去，依然緊緻，多插個幾下後，再多個一指進去  
「啊!!!星~」容仙只能緊握著握把，完全不能動，都被星伊抱得緊緊的  
兩根手指在小穴裡，探索著，找到了軟軟的肉球，星伊得意的先是碰個幾下，得到的都是容仙的呻吟  
「不要...停，星~不要...唔~」容仙只能不停地呻吟，才能讓自己比較不那麼難受  
接下來，星伊都一直朝著那肉球進攻，不停的頂不停的按壓  
「星!!!!停...不要...」容仙整個人攤在椅墊上，大口喘著氣

「哇!小野貓，你真的達成任務耶~椅墊都是你的水」星伊再抱起容仙起來，容仙就像無尾熊般，把星伊抱的緊緊的  
「為什麼...這次..這次會...這麼大」容仙說話還斷斷續續的  
「剛剛我一直幹你的G點，高潮都會特別大」星伊又再把容仙放到別的器材上  
「呀!色鬼」容仙用力的打著星伊的手臂  
「來~我們繼續啊!!」星伊走到容仙身後，揉了揉容仙的胸  
「一樣把這座墊弄濕啊!!」星伊在容仙臉上親了一下後，就一手揉著胸用嘴品嘗著另一邊的蓓蕾，而空著的那手，則伸手下去準備抽插  
「唔...星~」容仙只能抱著星伊的頭  
星伊在容仙小穴裡的手，用力不一的插著小穴，容仙好像漸漸適應這感覺，也隨著星伊的動作呻吟著  
「唔...星~喜歡...再...多一點」容仙抬起星伊的頭，和她深吻著  
「阿...停...不要...停!!!」容仙又再一次的高潮

「我們容仙好棒，又達成了」星伊把容仙抱了起來，讓他躺在剛剛的地上  
「第一次就先這樣吧~我怕我的小野貓會受不了」星伊自己先套上衣服再幫容仙套上衣服，打橫抱起容仙  
「我帶你去我的浴室沖一沖」星伊走出去，先是鎖門再馬上跑進自己的辦公室  
「要我幫你嗎?」星伊把容仙放在自己的沙發椅上  
「要!但不准你又上人家」容仙警告著星伊  
「好~別擔心」星伊依然打橫抱著容仙進去浴室  
星伊也真的是很乖都沒有出手，專心的幫容仙洗著澡

「這是我的衣服，你先穿吧!」星伊拿著自己的衣服給容仙  
「寶貝~健身房，我去清還是你去清?」星伊想到剛剛健身房的戰績  
「我們一起去清!」容仙抱著星伊  
「就不怕害羞啊?」星伊面對面的看著自己身上的容仙  
「有你這個大色狼在，我幹嘛怕羞」容仙趴在星伊的肩上，拉開衣服看到自己咬的齒痕  
「對不起...」容仙突然癟著嘴說著  
「如果是指我肩上的齒痕，別在意，那就像是你留給我印記，我打算在這裡刺個青呢」星伊只能用著別的方式讓容仙知道他不在意  
「不准!你身體是我的，沒我允許，你敢!!」容仙捏著星伊的臉  
「好~我們下去清理一下吧」星伊就這樣抱著容仙走到那間教室，晚上都沒什麼人， 都能大剌剌的抱著容仙走來走去的，卻剛好碰到旼赫哥

「呀!談戀愛談到公司來，這樣對嗎?還有你不是病患嗎?怎麼還在這裡亂跑」旼赫看到這兩人都傻了  
「我可是有跟醫生請假的阿~!!」星伊站好自己的立場  
「那現在呢?」旼赫繼續追問著  
「做運動啊!都在健身房了，不做運動要幹嗎?」星伊沒有繼續理會就抱著容仙進去了也帶上門鎖

「你坐著就好，我擦就好」星伊把容仙放下來，拿著毛巾擦著  
「寶貝~你真讓我大開眼界了」星伊邊擦邊挖苦著容仙  
「說什麼!!」容仙拿起自己的毛巾要丟星伊，但下身的不舒服，讓容仙躺在地上  
「親愛的!!你怎麼了??」星伊趕緊把毛巾丟在一旁，跑到容仙身邊  
「那裏痛...」容仙抓著星伊的手  
「星伊抱!!」星伊趕緊把容仙抱到自己腿上，然後再幫她小力的按摩著  
「不都是你...討厭」容仙邊說邊打，星伊也只能讓他乖乖的被打，畢竟是自己造成的  
「我錯了!別氣了」星伊也只能趕緊哄著容仙

「都整理得差不多了，你車鑰匙給我吧!我來開」星伊伸手跟容仙要著鑰匙  
「交給你了」容仙雖然覺得不怎麼痛了，但有人要開，他樂得開心  
「對了!這是我要給你的禮物」容仙從包包裡拿出禮物盒  
「這是什麼?」星伊又回復到剛剛的姿勢，從後面抱著容仙，頭靠在容仙肩上  
「你的禮物你自己開啊!」容仙叫星伊自己開  
「這...」星伊看著躺在禮物盒裡的鑰匙圈  
「我不知道該送你什麼好，送你手環項鍊，你運動的時候就會摘下來，就想說送你個你每天都會看到東西，我就想到這個了!這圖案是我的Q版喔」容仙解釋著這禮物的來由  
「送這個做什麼?妳就是我最大的禮物了」星伊不是討厭容仙的禮物，只是因為覺得容仙就是他人生中最美好的禮物了  
「油膩!!不過我還是想要送你，表達我對你的謝意」容仙握著星伊的手臂，小力的咬著  
「過來~」星伊把容仙抱起來，讓他面向自己坐在自己腿上  
「什麼都沒說就把禮物給我，說說為什麼要謝謝我」星伊抱著容仙問著  
「謝謝妳一開始願意帶我做運動，謝謝妳對我的不放棄，謝謝妳沒有逃避我的愛，謝謝妳選擇了我，謝謝妳我愛妳!!五個謝謝，足夠表達我的感謝了吧?」容仙說著說著就靠在星伊的肩上  
「謝謝妳的禮物，我很喜歡」星伊緊緊抱著還不知道在容仙的脖子上做什麼  
「呀!你在做什麼啊??唔~」容仙問著抱著自己的人，自己卻不知為何呻吟了一聲  
「送你禮物阿~」星伊得意地看著容仙脖子上的紅痕  
「好啦!你出來醫院已經很久了，該回去了」容仙才突然想到眼前這人是病患  
「嗯!」星伊也沒第二句話


End file.
